Guilt
by ericloca
Summary: After snapping at Reid , Morgan is feeling guilty . And Reid proves him he was wrong . Weird summary I know, but please tell me what do you think about the story . Oneshot .


Guilt

Their unsub already killed ten women . Until that moment all the researches done were futile ; they felt that there was nothing that could lead them to this killer who had been torturing Boston for the last ten months .

This case had been a cold case until the murderer decided to wake up and start the killing again . The BAU was working non-stop ; all of them were tired and disappointed by the results . Morgan was drinking the tenth cup of coffee , while Reid's eyes looked like they were going to close every minute . For the last five days , they haven't rest a second . Interrogating potential witnesses , working on the evidences ; the guy was so good at it . And what was bad was the fact they didn't know his MO . He was killing women , but there were way too many women in Boston to know who the next target would be . He didn't choose a hair color , an age . His vics were between 15 and 56 years .

"I hate this guy !" Morgan yelled and hit with his foot the door . "I'm sick of him ! I wanna catch him sooner ; I think I am going to break his neck myself in the moment we'll have him . I am tired , I am pissed and we have no lead . " he sat on the couch .

Reid turned to look at his colleague . He was feeling the same , but he seemed calm like he did all the time . He had some experience , enough to know that nerves were not helping .

"Morgan , stop !" he looked in his friend's eyes . "just stop it ! I am tired as well , my eyes are hurting and you're making it worse ! " he brushed the hair off his face "you're losing concentration , and make me lose the few patience that I have , Come on , calm down . We are going to catch this guy soon , you'll see . Just stop and …" but Morgan interrupted him .

"What do ya know about this anyway ? What now do you think that you're a genius and can order us around, you can say us what to do ?"

He wanted to say something , but he couldn't . He knew Morgan didn't mean a thing of what he said . And he wasn't doing a thing from what Derek just said .

"What boy , do you really think this whole world is spinning around you ? Come down on Earth , you're such a loser . You only think at yourself , I bet you had a lot of sleep while we were working in here … "

But he didn't say a thing because he saw the hurt look on Reid's face . He was about to burst in tears and he left , the door slamming after him . The sound echoed in the whole building , but no one seemed to care .

"Reid …" Morgan said , but his buddy didn't hear him . He felt so guilty , what the hell was wrong with him ? Reid didn't do anything , why was he so mean ? Maybe Reid will understand he didn't mean a word of what he said he was just full of anger because of the case .

Reid entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror just to get scared of his own face . His reed eyes , pale skin … like a ghost . He was so tired … and why the hell Morgan said all those things ? Because he knew very well he wasn't a narcissist or anything . He wished they'll just finish this quickly … the tension was destroying everything . The friendly relationship that had built so hard between them . He washed his face and looked at his hands that were trembling because of the caffeine and the lack of sleep .

"Reid ! Morgan ! Hotch called them "come on guys I think we may have something !"

Reid stepped out of the bathroom and followed Hotch . Morgan was behind him . In the second they entered the room all the team turned around to look at them . They could feel something was going on .

"Garcia watched some tapes and saw some guy was at every one of the crime scenes . . She found an address I don't know if he's the criminal , but we need to check . We're going now. Get the vests and guns . Let's go team . Prepare yourself because the guy may be dangerous . "

Reid stormed out if the room and brushed past Morgan without even looking at him . He was so mad … Derek wondered if they were going to make up .

"You two okay ?" Emily asked "you seem a little …"

"Fine ! Just fine ! Let's go "

Hotch was with JJ , Emily and Morgan while in the second car Gideon was with a cop and Reid . After the answered Emily received from Morgan they were scared to even ask him again anything . They arrived quickly at the house where their potential unsub was living . They pulled their weapons and the police officer yelled .

"Michael Johnson , police !"

There was no answer , but a bullet left the house and hit the officer in the chest . He fell down on the ground . Emily was next to him and saw in horror the gun penetrated the bulletproof vest . This wasn't good .

"Go go go !" the chief said and they surrounded the house . Morgan was next to Reid and still he couldn't look at him . The words he said to their little genius were so evil ; he was wondering why Reid didn't answer him . The answer was the fact Reid was better than him so much better . And he had to implore or even beg Reid to forgive him . But those were only words … too many maybes .

It was quiet . Too much silence ; creepy . And dark . Everyone of them had a feeling that something was going to happen . JJ held her gun with both hands in her hands and looked with eyes full of fear at the other colleagues . Emily was like usually , serious and not even blinking . This girl was so tough … tougher than anyone of them .

It was like a game between Reid and Morgan , because they were so close and Reid didn't even want to listen to what Morgan had to say . He was looking only at the house , to see or anticipate the next move of their suspect .

Morgan said that he'll be the one to kill the unsub and he remembered that in the moment they were approaching the house . He smiled and thought what reason will he have to kill the guy …

They were like ten feet far from the house . Reid suddenly turn his head and heard a bullet leaving a gun . He realized the target and without thinking he ran to Morgan to pull him down on the ground , but he was feeling so powerless that he didn't even have time to duck ; he just pushed Morgan aside and watched in horror as the bullet shattered the glass and came closer to him . In that second , the bullet entered his vest , but to his and everyone's desperation , it didn't stop . Reid let out a yell and fell limp in Morgan's arms .

Derek lowered his buddy on the ground and the fury made him to just pull out the gun . Hr shot the guy seven times . Then he threw the pistol away and kneeled next to Reid , who was barely breathing .

All the team gathered around them after hearing the shots . They were in shock seeing that Reid wasn't moving and Derek was crying . They never seen Derek Morgan crying . While putting pressure on the bleeding wound , he saw Reid's eyes open and looked at him .

"Reid … you idiot , why did you risk your life ? Are you nuts ?" he was crying again"you shouldn't have done that for anyone , especially me Reid ! After what I've said to you … I'm sorry , I didn't mean anything you know ?"

"I-I know …" he was in so much pain that it ripped Morgan's heart "no hard feelings , you were just mad …"

"Yeah … I was an ass ."

"I ain't caring only for myself…"

"I know but you shouldn't try to prove me that , Reid ! " he watched in horror Reid's eyes closing "Reid man ? Stay with me , please stay with me ! Call an ambulance ! " he yelled to Hotch .

"Help is on the way he'll be okay "

…

"So , doc how's Reid ?" Morgan jumped on the hall in front of the doctor . He wanted to know the first , but the doctor waited for all the team to be there .

"Your friend is feeling good , you know , better than we would have thought . We haven't had any complication in removing the bullet , but it had broken a rib and touched the lung in a place , but it wasn't too bad so he'll make a full recovery in a short time . "

"You sure ?" Morgan asked , smiling and hopeful .

"Yeah . He's going to be fine .He's going to be asleep for the next 10 hours . But I give him … a month to be recover completely . " the young doctor smiled seeing they hugged like crazy and thought that probably they cared a lot for the young boy .

"You can go into his room to see him , but he'll be awake after 10 hours or so , how I told you "

"Okay thank you so much doctor " Hotch said .

They entered him room and saw his sleeping form . The breathed in relief . He was okay , he was going to be okay . In the moment they heard his yell and saw him passing out they thought they lost him … but they didn't . He was there with them . And they proved the dead guy was their unsub . So everything was good now .

"We should go now , get some rest ." JJ , Hotch , Gideon , Emily and Garcia rose to their feet "coming Morgan ?"

"Nah … I'm waiting for him to wake up … I have some unfinished business with him "

And he just sat on the chair , waiting for his buddy to open his eyes and tell him how sorry he was again .

….

Hey hope you liked it … a stupid idea I know but please tell me what do you think . My first Criminal Minds fic … Pleaser read and review .

I am really sorry for all the spelling mistakes . All are mine since I don't have a beta ... and my first language is not English . So I apologize for those errors that make the story hard to read .

Please check out the my CSI/Criminal minds crossover . It's called Human prey .

And I need a beta for my next Criminal Minds story . Please , if anyone wants to help me , PM me !


End file.
